meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grus Rascals
Wild Grus(VRRM122) was born in a wild group. His mother and father are unknown. They may have been the dominant pair or a female who mated with a rover. His litter-mates are unknown. When he was an adult he left his group to rove along with another male VRRM121, maybe his brother or a related male. The two wild meerkats were First Seen December 16, 2008 when they joined one of the habituated meerkat groups in the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Rascals The group was known as the Rascals that were absent of adult males so easily joined the group. Grus established dominance over the Rascals. The dominant female at the time was Blondie who became his mate. The group was small, only consisted of the two wild males Grus and VRRM121 and Rascals meerkats Blondie, Islay, Tooey, Tigi, Rioja, Sancerre and Grigio. The group had a hard time raising any pups with so few members. Tooey disappared after being evicted and was considered Last Seen in Febraury 2009 brining the number of adult down to just four in the Rascals. Finally Blondie gave birth to six pups on March 15, 2009, the pups were Crux, Vela, Izar, Ara, Lyra and VRRM127. In July 2009 Bloodie disappeared and was thought to be predated leaving her last sister Islay as the dominant female but she soon died in September 2009. Blondie's daughter from a previous litter Sancerre took over as dominant female and became Grus' mate since she was unrelated to him. In October 2009, both VRRM121 and VRRM127 disappeared and soon both Sancerre and Rioja were showing signs of being pregnant. Then in December Sancerre gave birth but her litter was lost, killed by Rioja who gave birth to a successfuly litter in Janaury 2010. Throughout 2010 Sancerre who abort or lose her litters to other females. However Grus' daughter Lyra gave birth in September 2010 to four pups, helping to boost the Rascals numbers. Sancerre became pregnant and evicted all the adult females, only Ara returned. Sancerre finally gave birth to a litter of four pups named Potjie, Edna May, Zola and Dizzie fathered by Grus in Janaury 2011. Ara gave birth to a litter of four pups in April 2011, however only one pups survived to adulthood. Things started to look up for the Rascals, Sancerre and Grus started to produce surviving litters bringing the Rascals numbers up. On September 2011, Sancerre and Coccyx, Lyra's daughter, gave birth to Randy, Lenore, Thurman Merman, Mary Doll, Candula and Nessie. On Janaury 2012 Sancerre gave birth Mojito, Bellini, Lorna and Daquari. The Rascals were now up to 22 members strong, the largest the group had been in years. In September Sancerre gave birth to VRRM154, Hush, Mouth, VRRF157 and Brangy. Grus continued to lead the Rascals until he sadly died on October 5, 2012 leaving Sancerre possibly pregnant with his last litter. Grus had been the Rascals' dominant male for almost four years. His son, Crux took over as the dominant male after him. Links Rascals Mob Blondie Rascals Sancerre Rascals Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Rascals meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats